Cookie Crumbs
by SockPanda
Summary: Sometimes, travelling with an eyepatch-idiot wasn't so bad at all. LaviYuu, light shounen-ai


**Title: **Cookie Crumbs  
**Pairings: **LaviYuu  
**Rating: **Uhh.. T  
**Word Count: **2054  
**Summary: **Sometimes, travelling with an eyepatch-idiot wasn't so bad at all.

**Notes: **Happy Valentines Day, everyone~!

Clouds drifted sluggishly across the sky, fingers of bright sunlight reaching through the white puffs to shine down on the rolling landscape below. Lone birds wheeled through the sky, dipping in and out of view as they projected their harsh cries through the warm air. The sharp sounds were accompanied by the gentle swishing motion of the vast amounts of trees and shrubbery below. From above, it looked like a huge carpet of varying shades of green, dotted by rainbows of colourful flowers that peeked out, leaning out from the shade of the forest towards the welcoming light.

A light breeze stirred the scenery, whispering past the leaves and the nesting birds, dispersing the small clouds of smoke that was emitted from a single train puffing steadily through the scenery. The tracks wound their way around the forest, separating the greenery from a lake on the other side, its clear waters shimmering almost as brightly as the sunlight reflecting across the surface.

All the beauty outside did not concern a certain passenger on the train though. Sitting in absolute silence, he occupied a single carriage alone, having avoided the crowds of cheerfully smiling families and crying children in the other ones. Besides, after he had stepped onto the train into the main compartment, every single passenger had frozen and there had been silence, almost as quiet as it was now, only much more tense- tinged with fear and a barely noticeable sense of awe- so making his way into an unoccupied carriage near the back of the train had been rather easy. The teenager was content with the calm atmosphere surrounding him, allowing him space to think a little and withdraw into his own world. Thin fingers rested lightly on the empty plush seat beside him, just inches away from his belt where his signature weapon was strapped. Dark eyes fluttered slightly, half open and framed by long bangs as the boy drifted across the border of sleep and back, repeatedly. The slight shaking and noise of the train as it rumbled its way up toward the mountains in the distance hardly fazed him at all, having been through worse back at what he- or his so-called 'fellow workmates' called home.

It was just Kanda, alone.

Except for-

"Yuu-chaaan!" came a cheerful shout, as one of the doors to the compartment flew open, swinging back on its hinges at lightning speed and hitting the wall with a very audible _bang._ Several shouts of surprise were heard from the next carriage, as dozing businessmen and sleeping children awoke to the sudden noise. These protests were cut off abruptly as the newly arrived person kicked the door shut behind him, still grinning cheerfully. His one visible eye sparkled with mischief, a goofy smile plastered across his face with what looked like half a fresh bread bun dangled between his teeth.

'Yuu-chan' had not been startled by the sudden noise, but seeing as his peace was now destroyed, he was irritated. Very irritated. Especially when the racket was caused by… That one stupid redhead. The usual scowl Kanda wore deepened as he crossed his arms, glaring with murderous intent at the other Exorcist that had so suddenly appeared.

Oblivious to the deadly aura that was emanating from the Japanese boy, Lavi happily held up a medium-sized paper bag, a faint, sweet smell wafting out from it. Grinning from ear to ear, he took a few steps further into the compartment, approaching the other boy.

"I bought cookies!" he cried, speaking through the bun still clenched between his teeth as he thrust out the bag in front of him.

Kanda glowered, his expression- if possible, darkening even more. Sitting up straighter in his seat, he snapped irritably at his (annoying) companion,

"I hate sweet things, idiot," he closed his eyes, not sparing the other another glance. "And _don't call me that._"

Hearing this, Lavi's grin only widened. He was positively beaming as he inched closer to the black-haired boy, still holding the bag of cookies in front of him in a rather teasing manner.

"Aww, but Yuu, I bought these specially for you! We've been traveling for _ages_," stated the redhead, deliberately dragging out the last word to emphasise his point. It was true. The two of them had been on the one train for hours on end. Kanda, having not left the one compartment since they began their journey. There were no clocks in the individual carriages, the only one located at the bar slash kitchen where all food was purchased if passengers did not feel like waiting for the food trolleys to come around to their carriages. They had been sent out to a remote village in Europe, located somewhere in the midst of the snow and ice of the mountains the train was approaching to sort out an akuma problem and quite possibly, find another piece of Innocence that seemed to be causing some sort of strange phenomenon in the village. Komui had told them no more, using all his other time to plead and whine for Kanda to pair up with Lavi. Why, _why_ he had been that insistent on having both of them go instead of sending just one of them- or even pairing up eyepatch-idiot with white-haired-cursed-idiot and leaving him alone, Kanda had no clue at all. But to prevent himself from drawing Mugen and just _annihilating_ the whole of Komui's office out of pure irritation (and also to avoiding seeing the bunches of photos being brandished in his face, supposedly of "Lenalee in nurse cosplay"), he obliged. Very reluctantly.

"C'mon! You haven't eaten anything since we left. Yuu-chan _has_ to be starving!" came the annoying voice again. At this point, even the scenery outside seemed to cower, clouds suddenly piling up around the sun to hide it, the sky darkening just like Kanda's mood. It was taking the younger Exorcist all his willpower to stop himself from sinking his foot, his fist or even better- Mugen into that absolute _idiot's_ face.

"I told you," he gritted out, "I don't eat sweet things. _I hate them._"

Lavi's expression faltered for a split second, seeing how irate his traveling companion seemed. _Maybe he just misses his soba._ The green-eyed boy thought to himself, completely missing the point. _But they don't sell it on this train… Maybe some of that Italian pasta-noodle thing would be better? I could have gotten him some while I was over there, he should've just asked…_

Grin quickly back in place, he sighed rather dramatically, dropping his gaze to the floor of the train, "But these cookies smell so _good_. I mean what an absolute _waste_ it would be to throw freshly baked chocolate cookies away." Stealing a quick glance, the boy was disappointed to see that his guilt tactic had not worked. Kanda was still sitting in stony silence, looking out the window blankly, a tic barely visible above one of his eyes. Sighing again, this time for real, Lavi dumped the bag onto a seat and sat down himself, just a few places away from his friend.

"Nee Yuu, why don't you like sweet things?" he asked suddenly, after a rather awkward period of silence, hands linked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling in boredom.

"What's there to like about them?" came the sharp response.

"Well have you ever _tried_ chocolate cookies?" His next question was only met with silence.

_Ah, _he thought, smiling into the soft fabric of his scarf. _Bet he hasn't_.

"Well if you haven't, why don't you try them? You might like them y'know" Once again, his words were greeted with silence. Not one to give up easily, the redhead pulled one of the cookies, now cold from the bag, taking a large chunk into his mouth in one bite. Chewing slowly, his visible eye sparkled slightly.

"Mm, these are good, even cold!" he cried, trying to tempt Kanda.

You could almost feel the hostility rolling off the other Exorcist in waves, filling the small space in the compartment. Unfortunately, no-one else was there to feel it and Lavi was ignorant enough to not pick up on the signs. Finishing his first cookie in a couple of bites and reaching into the bag for another one, the boy had a sudden idea.

Grinning wickedly to himself, he broke his next cookie in half. Dropping one half carelessly back into the paper bag, he put the end of the other half in his mouth, the rest of it sticking out teasingly.

"Hey, Kanda," he managed to say through his mouthful, still keeping the cookie in place with his teeth and climbing on all fours across the seats, closing the distance between the two. Kanda, having heard Lavi call him by his preferred name for once was slightly surprised. So it was only natural for a person to respond to something that uncommon- even a stoic, supposedly emotionless person like Yuu Kanda.

Turning slightly, a stinging retort already on the tip of his tongue, he was definitely not expecting to come face to face with an eyepatch and one glimmering green orb. Before he could even say anything, he found himself dragged closer and something being shoved into his mouth. Instinctively biting down, his brain recognised the sickeningly sweet taste of a cookie, a sweet taste that he had spent his life avoiding as he just couldn't _stand_ it. Doubling over, his throat worked furiously to cough up the invasive piece of food. While all this was happening, the person who had just successfully carried out his 'mission' laughed and thumped his victim lightly on the back.

Cookie finally gotten rid of (swallowed, unfortunately because even Kanda had his manners and would not do anything as disgusting as spray cookie bits all over the compartment floor), the samurai straightened up, glaring at Lavi with murder in his eyes. But somehow, a small part in the back of his head refused to comply with the rest of his thoughts- now all completely focused on disposing of the smiling idiot in the most painful way possible. All it could think of was how soft the other boy's lips were, in the brief contact his own had with them. Horrified by his own thoughts, Kanda shook his head furiously, denying the thoughts and feelings now welling up in his chest..

All Lavi could do was blink, curious at what his companion was thinking of, debating internally whether to ask after him or not.

But his brain seemed to freeze a moment later, as he felt himself being tugged by the front of his scarf, arms flailing to stop himself crashing into the figure in front of him. Steadying himself, his mind slowly unfroze as he realised the feeling of a pair of lips on his own.

Kanda was glad that they were alone. He couldn't bear to think what other people would think of his actions, had he performed them in a more crowded part of the train. Pushing all the thoughts out of his head, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed what he could, lost in the moment. Feeling the eyepatch-idiot's tongue sliding lightly over his bottom lip, he opened his mouth slightly as a pair of arms circled themselves slightly awkwardly around his waist. It wasn't the best position for a first kiss, the long haired Exorcist sitting, and the other balancing precariously on his knees with only his arms at Kanda's waist to support him. Kanda tried not to lean too far back in fear that the careful balance would be lost and that they would end up in a more… _Compromising_ position. Not that there was anyone watching, mind you.

All too quickly, the kiss was over and it already seemed an eternity away. Fighting the blush threatening to colour his cheeks, Kanda pushed himself off the seat, needing to get out without looking at the other boy.

Unfortunately for him, he was stopped by a strong fingers closing around his wrist. Looking the opposite way, he uttered a short "what?" under his breath. Feeling another finger on his cheek, his head was turned slowly to face Lavi's grinning one. The same finger brushed something from a spot just under the corner of his mouth.

"You had cookie crumbs there."

---

_**Panda's Little Corner**_

_First submission for Panda into the DGM section~ Hope you guys enjoyed? -scratches cheek nervously-_

_Happy Valentines for everyone with their own special someone, and for all those blissfully single people, still waiting for their special person to come along! -showers everyone with chocolate and hearts-  
_


End file.
